


Don't Sleep.

by nomadingburn



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadingburn/pseuds/nomadingburn
Summary: Dazai's health falters during his training with Akutagawa. Now he was being punished for neglecting his own health; he was to be sent back to his origins where his medicine is, along with begrudgingly, the most important people in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently sick so this is really more done in a whim and that's why it's short. I just want to layout this story as soon as I can.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Dazai-kun," Mori sternly stated. "I told you to tell me when your medication has ran out. You know what the side effects will do to you if you fail to keep consistency. I thought you want to die a painless death?"   
  
"I can always drink the bottle of anesthesia from your medicine drawer." Dazai drawled without any care.   
  
"Dazai-kun." Several knocks were heard and the pattern was immediately recognized. "Oh it's you, Chuuya-kun, come in. You think you can knock some sense into your partner?"  
  
Chuuya groaned at that. Of course Dazai did something again. "Ugh, what did he do this time?"   
  
"He disobeyed my order, so I'll issue a standard punishment-- no, make it the one that will teach him not to do so again." "Dazai-kun, you and Chuuya-kun are to be sent to Ergastulum to retrieve the month long awaited set of medicines."   
  
Gunshots followed those words, with Chuuya shielding the boss in a nick of time. Dazai never looked this unhinged towards Mori, but now it gave him both annoyance and curiosity.   
  
"Please don't look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself. Dismissed." Mori looked exasperated enough. "Oh and Chuuya-kun, do hold this one for insurance." Chuuya catches the dogtag, reading the information in it.   
  
Shuuji Tsushima   
Birth ____.06.19   
Blood AB   
East Gate   
Civilian  
  
Behind it was large letters embedded; S/0  
  
"I already booked you a flight with Dazai and Sakunosuke, so hopefully you can be more than guided on your way to Italy."  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya finally meets Sakunosuke, and Dazai tells everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no better but I'm not really good at making long chapters so here you go, for those who waited. Thank you for your patience.

Chuuya got his things ready all the while trying to ignore the way Dazai was acting. It was unlike him to behave this way, so unlike the times he's reverting back to his annoying self especially now that it meant Dazai can pester the redhead more. The manic expression flashed in his head again, curious as to what exactly is the big deal in Italy for the other to be in...a blank state. He doesn't understand the bastard and what the dogtag means to him, but all he knows is that dogtags are from soldiers. Whoever Tsushima was to Dazai must be pretty important enough to dare shoot their boss. Holding the Silver Oracle in his hand, the redhead went to Sakunosuke's place. It wasn't easy to work his nerves away; this is the '_Odasaku_' that Dazai holds in high regard. He's heard of him and his Ability to predict.   
  
What met him was the familiar noises of children, having fun and full of mirth. It made him miss The Sheep, but it's too late to come back to them. His loyalty is now for the Port Mafia. Sakunosuke's case came off as odd, since he knew how dangerous it is to have attachments. Enemies can find it and exploit it to the fullest. Surely the man knows the kids cannot be protected by a measly shop owner. He knocked at the door, and there indeed was the man he was looking for.  
  
"Oi, Oda." Chuuya didn't miss the way the other's eyes widened a fraction and became guarded as he went out, closing the door behind him.

"Nakahara-san. What brings you here?"

Chuuya clicked his tongue. "Call me Chuuya and calm down, shitty mackerel gave me the address. The boss just wants me to have you tag along to Italy. Read the Silver Oracle if you want."

It didn't made the other less wary which is good. The more he's on guard, the better.

"Italy? What for?" 

"You must be involved enough to be dragged into this, so I'm telling you," Chuuya said, he sighed and narrowed his eyes before speaking again. "It turns out that Dazai has been neglecting his own health, not that it's surprising but this is news to me. He had a seizure during Akutagawa's training."

This seemed to surprise and worry the man, if his reaction was anything to go by. _"What?"_

"You'd think he has the brains enough to manage even just to stabilize himself but no. Now the reason why we're going to Italy is to fetch the medicine for that lanky bastard."

"But why go all the way there? I don't understand." Oda asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's Dazai's punishment."

Both of them are aware that the symptoms may occur during the trip, which complicates things. If this is a mere punishment, there has to be more about this...whatever this is. 

"Odasaku, I'm sorry my dog is so rude to you."  
  
_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._  
  
"What the fuck did you just said?" Chuuya growled. 

"Don't worry, I'll tell everything you two need to know during the flight."  
  


* * *

  
Being in the first class allows them to talk about complicated things like this, which comforts him in a way since his past is riddled in mysteries that he's about to tell. None of it are for the public's ears after all.   
  
Even luckier to consider that should he have another seizure, only the other two would know. He hates crowds.  
  
"What do you know of subhumans, Odasaku?" Dazai asked as he continued to read _The Guide to Suicide_ in his hand. 

Oda seemed to ponder about that before saying the answer. "I know some elites use that derogatory word, but I don't know if this pertains to class D sort of people."

"That's right. Chuuya, do you remember Isaac Asimov's law of robotics?" 

"Sure as fuck I do. but what's that got to do with subhumans?" 

"Article One: Twilights must not intentionally hurt humans. Destroying the overall balance by disregarding this rule is forbidden. Article Two: Twilights must obey orders directed to them by humans. However, orders that conflict with article one are exceptions. Article Three: If the situation does not conflict with articles one and two, a Twilight must defend oneself. Where we're going has everything to do with the similar laws for subhumans and I thought debriefing you two about it would be nice," Dazai drawled lazily. "You see, there's subhumans called Twilights in Italy. They're a drug user lineage that has grown dependent to something called Celebrer in order to live. They wear dogtags for identification and tracking. They're not Ability Users, but they have superhuman abilities that are beyond comprehension and at the same time suffers the compensation."   
  
_'So this person may be a person in contact-- Wait a fucking minute.'_ Chuuya halted his thoughts in favor of looking at the dogtag in his hands, then back at Dazai. _"You're fucking kidding me._ So that's how you managed to evade the previous boss's attacks, you nifty bastard!"   
  
Oda doesn't seem to understand but Chuuya does, and Dazai wishes it was easier to explain. His lone brown eye lacked life as he said,  
  
  
"That's right. I'm a Twilight."


End file.
